


Break-in

by GalaxyAce



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I guess it kind of has plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAce/pseuds/GalaxyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John were awakened by yelling and noises coming from downstairs. After hearing that they started making their way upstairs, Sherlock and John were forced to hide in a wardrobe together. John started to get a bit dirty with Sherlock, and he made sure that John got what he wanted after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break-in

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hehe

John had rolled over to Sherlock's side of the bed during the night and subconsciously draped his arm over Sherlock's chest. He had been having a lovely dream with Sherlock in it. The dream ended abruptly when his arm was removed from his boyfriend's chest.

"Sherlock? Is something the matter?" John blinked his eyes multiple times in an attempt to rid himself of his sleepy, blurry vision.

"Shh. I heard something." Sherlock whispered and pressed a finger to John's lips.

"Sherlo-o-ck. I bet it's nothing, Come back to bed." John opened his mouth and Sherlock's finger slipped through. He closed his mouth and licked Sherlock's thin finger in an attempt to make him horny.

"John, ugh, you know I love when you do that..." Sherlock's voice trailed off. "Do you really want to right now? Something could be terribly wrong downstairs."

John removed Sherlock's finger from his mouth and grabbed his arm. He pulled Sherlock onto the empty spot on the bed until he collapsed next to John in defeat. John climbed on top of the taller man, running his hands over Sherlock's sides lightly, and started to kiss him. Sherlock succumbed to John's advances and sighed into the smaller man's mouth, his long, thin fingers slipping under John's loose, white T-shirt.

"So eager to get started are we?" John whispered into Sherlock's mouth, standing on his knees and pulling off his white shirt. Sherlock's greedy hands were all over John in half a second, starting from his stomach and moving quickly up to John's chest. He brought John down against his body and pressed his full lips on John's. Sherlock heard the commotion downstairs growing louder. He gently pushed John off of him and got off the bed again to investigate the cause of the noise. He pressed his ear against the door and heard faint voices shouting commands. He turned to John, who was still on the bed shirtless, and motioned for him to come over to the door. John rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling his white T-shirt over him and reluctantly walking over to the door.

"What is it, Sherlock? Something so important that you walked away from all of this?" John whispered and motioned at his body.

"Put your ear on the door and listen."  
John reluctantly put his ear against the door and listened. He swore he could hear the sound of doors being kicked down and people screaming.

"Sherlock! What the bloody hell is going on down there?" John's voice was shrill and his eyes were open wide.

"I don't know, John... Do you think they will come upstairs?" Sherlock looked around the room nervously. "Where should we hide?"

Sherlock left from the door and paced around the room.

"Sherlock. I hear their footsteps coming up the stairs!" John ran into the bedroom and grabbed Sherlock's hand along the way, bringing Sherlock with him.

"Let's get in there!" John pointed at the wardrobe. "It is empty, right?"

"Yes, it's empty." Sherlock and John walked over to the wardrobe, opened it, and got inside.

"A bit cramped in here, isn't it? It looks bigger from the outside." John chuckled.

Sherlock smiled and put his ear against the door of the wardrobe. He could hear people rummaging about in their flat. Voices telling each other to 'look over there' or 'look over here'. Sherlock frowned.

"John, they're in our flat. Whatever are they searching for?" Sherlock whispered worriedly.

"Who cares what they're looking for? We can continue where we left off." John kissed Sherlock's neck and moved up to his mouth. Sherlock sighed and tentatively kissed John back, still a bit worried about the men who were searching about in their flat. However, John didn’t seem to care at all and took this as an opportunity to get a little dirty with Sherlock while something potentially dangerous was happening in the background. Sherlock was dangerously turned on. He had a raging erection under his pants and John’s hand was slowly finding its way down there.

“John… God, when we get out of here… I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Sherlock breathed out harshly but quietly, eyes fluttering with John’s hand wrapped around his hard cock.

The men outside shouted a few commands, slammed some doors and left the flat.

“Ugh, John… I think they’re gone.” Sherlock pushed John’s hand away gently and opened the wardrobe doors. He looked around for a bit and came to the conclusion that the flat was empty, with the exception of himself and John. Sherlock grinned to himself mentally and went back to the bedroom, seeing John still sitting inside the wardrobe and smiling.

“Come here, you.” Sherlock growled and rushed over to John, pulling him out of the wardrobe by the collar of his shirt and pushing the smaller man on the bed roughly.

“I like when you take control like this, Sherlock. It really turns me on.” John sighed into Sherlock’s ear.

“Well, you’re about to get a whole lot more turned on very, very quickly.” Sherlock retorted sharply while pulling off his shirt. John did the same and pulled Sherlock on top of him, his lips quickly meeting the taller man’s. The kiss was messy and unrefined, both panting into each other’s mouths, fumbling with the strings on their pajama pants, rushing to undress themselves, unwilling to break the kiss. Soon enough, they were both naked and eager to get started, Sherlock pinned John face down on the bed and kissed John’s neck, trailing all the way down to his back. John couldn’t help but shudder. 

Sherlock whispered in John’s ear, “Are you ready?”

John nodded and allowed Sherlock to proceed. Sherlock opened the drawer in their nightstand table and dug under a few papers and crap objects and found the bottle he was looking for. He applied a generous amount of lube to his long, thin fingers and to John’s entrance. Pushing a finger into the smaller man slowly, Sherlock noticed that John gripped the bed sheets and started muttering ‘Oh, my God.’ Something he usually did. Sherlock couldn’t help but smirk and insert another finger into the tight ring of muscles and start pumping slowly. John arched his back, allowing Sherlock’s slippery fingers to be pushed a little deeper into him. John started moaning incomprehensibly to Sherlock, his breaths getting faster.

“S-sherlock… don’t tease me like this y-you wanker…” John managed to stammer out while Sherlock pumped his slick fingers in and out of his hole. Sherlock stopped to answer him.

“Fine, but only because you asked so nicely.” Sherlock rubbed lube all over his cock and applied a bit more to John’s hole, just in case. Sherlock propped John up so he could take him from behind and so John could hold onto the headboard of the bed. Sherlock grabbed John’s shoulders, spread his legs gently apart, lined himself up, and, without any warning, proceeded to push the plump tip of his throbbing cock into John.

The bed shook violently as John grabbed the headboard quickly and moaned quite loudly – it was almost embarrassing how loud he moaned. Sherlock pushed himself forward into John until every inch of his cock was completely buried inside his ass.

“Ah, Sherlock… G-god…” John’s hole tightened around Sherlock’s dick and that made Sherlock throw his back in pleasure, fluttering his eyes. John moaned in sync with each of Sherlock’s thrusts and eventually positioned himself at an angle that allowed Sherlock’s cock to nail John’s prostate every time. John was quickly reduced to a moaning, panting mess, but loved every second of it. Sherlock’s thrusts became gradually faster, holding onto John’s shoulders with much more force. John knew what that mean. The doctor removed one hand from the headboard and wrapped it around his own cock, frantically moving his hand up and down his shaft, desperate to release what was inside. Sherlock’s breathing became erratic and practically melted onto John’s back. With a few more thrusts, Sherlock exclaimed loudly, John felt an explosion of a warm, sticky substance inside him. Sherlock removed himself from John and saw he was desperately trying to come. After a few short seconds, he finally did and Sherlock was there to lick the half-hard shaft clean.

They both collapsed next to each other, panting.

“Let’s go clean ourselves up, eh?” Sherlock helped John off the bed and turned the shower on. The cold water felt good on their overheated bodies and they both sighed with relief. Sherlock turned to John, “Well, that was rather fun, wasn’t it?” He smirked.

“You know bloody well it was fun.” John snapped playfully. After washing themselves, they dried each other’s hair and put on a fresh pair of pajamas.

“Let’s try and go back to sleep, now.” Sherlock took John’s small hand in his and guided him to their bed. Sherlock straightened the sheets out and laid down next to him, looking into his eyes and smiling. John rolled over and rested his head on Sherlock’s chest, Sherlock, in turn, draped a long arm around John, pulling him a bit closer. It was always made him feel protected when Sherlock did that.

“I love you, John Watson.” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear, kissing it lightly.

“And I love you, too, Sherlock Holmes.” John answered him back and smiled.


End file.
